Saiyuki Drabbles
by NemKess
Summary: Drabbles written mostly for 100roadtrips challenges. I heavily favor Sanzo-torture and the HakkaiGoku pairing.
1. Consequences

Title: Consequences   
Author: NemKess   
Pairing: Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Goku   
Rating: PG-13   
Word count: 107   
Notes: written for a drabble challenge on 100roadtrips (consequences)

* * *

There were consequences to ignoring your desires and those of the ones you cared about. Consequnces that you just had to accept when you told the one who loved you to 'fuck off' even if you really didn't want to.

Sanzo knew that.

That didn't make it hurt any less the day he finally had to face those consequences. Knowing didn't make it any easier to watch the young man he'd come to care for so deeply fall in love with someone else.

And he couldn't help being a little bitter knowing that Hakkai wouldn't make the same mistakes or face the same consequences that he had.


	2. A Long Night Alone

Title: A Long Night Alone   
Author: NemKess   
Pairing: Hakkai/Goku, Gojyo/Random Unknown Individual   
Rating: R   
Words: 117 

Written for 100roadtrips Challenge #3: Things that Go Bump in the Night.

* * *

Sanzo gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the noise.

Stupid, horny bastards. Did they have to do those things while he could hear them?

They'd gotten separate rooms to ensure privacy but Sanzo wasn't in the mood to be fair.

He'd never be able to look the pair in the face again without remembering the sounds now.

Eventually a whispered name and a cut off cry of pleasure sounded through the wall before they quieted down and he thought he'd finally get some sleep.

A door banged shut with the sound of throaty laughter and lewd suggestions as the kappa brought home his flavor of the night.

He sighed and buried his head under the pillow.


	3. When Mommy's Away

Title: While Mommy's Away   
Author: NemKess   
Characters: Hakkai, mostly.   
Words: 100   
Rating: G   
Notes: Written for 100Roadtrips challenge: Dirty Laundry

* * *

Thinking more clearly on it later, Hakkai knew that he should never have trusted Gojyo with the task. Especially not considering the mischievous gleam sparkling in red eyes when he offered to do the laundry. Honestly, Hakkai had just been glad to have one day spared of being 'mommy' to three overgrown children.

He'd taken the day and spent it site-seeing.

It wasn't until he'd returned to the inn to find a homicidal Goku clutching torn jeans with only an exasperated Sanzo saving the laughing redhead's life that he remembered just why it was a mistake to leave children unsupervised.


	4. Clean Slate

Title: Clean Slate  
Author: NemKess  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Characters: Nataku, Goku  
Notes: I don't know the particulars on how things went down in heaven. I'm making this shit up as I go along by taking what we were given and trying to fill in the holes. This started out as a response to the drabble challenge "Colors"... on 100Roadtrips, I think... and just... mutated.

* * *

Nataku may not have been a pure god, but he was still a god. His body healed readily enough. He awoke to find the heaven he returned to was not the heaven he'd left.

Blood had not just been spilt in heaven; it had flooded.

Chaos and death had run rampant and left it's mark on everything and everyone.

Chaos and death in the form of the small boy who hung in the main square awaiting his punishment. He'd heard from a guard that it had taken the power of all the highest ranking Kami to finally subdue Seiten Taisen and even then it had come at a heavy cost and only because time had finally worn the beast down a little.

You'd never have known it to look at Son Goku, though. Once his diadem had been replaced the Kami had wasted little time in binding the criminal with every ward and chain they dig up.

Overkill, as far as Nataku was concerned. Once the demon had been sealed back up, the boy had already been beaten. One had only to look at him to know that.

Glassy eyes dulled to a muddy yellowish brown stared at nothing and limp hair was still plastered with rusty colored clumps of dried blood. In those dull eyes, Nataku could see the knowledge. The remembrance. The guilt and the pain. Goku remembered every death he'd dealt, every heart he'd ripped out, every body he'd torn apart.

And worse….

Goku remembered their deaths.

Seiten Taisen had dealt out more death in heaven than even Nataku with all his father's war planning could have ever imagined- including Nataku's own father.

In one savage blow he'd both taken the most important thing in Nataku's world from him…. And freed him of chains he hadn't even realized were suffocating the life from him. The war prince both hated and loved him for that.

But the dull yellow eyes told him one thing.

The demon might have been the bringer of death, but Goku wished only to be the recipient of it.

The kami would not grant his wish, Nataku knew. There'd already been talk of permanent confinement. The very thought made him cringe. It was far too cruel a punishment and even though he knew Kanzeon Bosatsu wouldn't allow it to truly be permanent, he also knew it wouldn't be enough.

Goku would go mad all over again.

Death was probably the kindest thing but Nataku could no more kill his friend now than he'd been able to in the beginning of the whole mess.

Ignoring the disapproving looks of the guards, he knelt in front of his friend and gently cupped Goku's face. "Forgive me, my friend, for not being able to grant you true peace."

There was no change in Goku's heartbreakingly expressionless face to indicate that he even heard.

Nataku sighed and pressed a chaste kiss against the other boy's forehead.

He stood and glared at the guards, silently daring them to say anything before turning and stalking off to find Kanzeon.

He couldn't kill Goku.

But the Merciful Goddess could at least give him a clean slate to start over with when Konzen and the other's found him again.


	5. Infinity Drabbles

Notes: These drabbles were all written for the 'Reincarnation' challenge on 100roadtrips. They're all spun off fics in a thus far unposted series I've been working on _**Infinity **_. The series is long and spread out through a very wide time-line and I haven't been writing it in anything remotely resembling order. It will probably be a while before I have enough pieces completed and put together to post it. Sorry. It's a predominately Sanzo/Goku series with the occasional slip into Goku/Hakkai (such as the fic 'Last Breath' is tied to).

* * *

Title: Waiting  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Goku

* * *

It had taken so long to find him. Goku had almost given up.

To stumble onto Sanzo accidentally, here of all places, seems more like an act of mercy and cruel fate all mixed together.  
Sanzo has been waiting for him.

For decades.

Goku smiles wistfully down at the gray hair of the man who has never once looked up to see that the person he's been waiting for is the same eccentric young man who has been visiting recently.

Goku doesn't mind. He's content to simply enjoy his sun's company for what little time the old man has left.

* * *

Title: Last Breath  
Author: NemKess  
Pairing/Characters: Goku/Hakkai  
Series: Still with 'Infinity'  
Word Count: 100

* * *

Goku tucked strands of sweat-dampened hair behind Hakkai's ear.

"Thank… you…"

Faded green met damp gold. In those tired eyes he could see the boy who'd adored him, the man who loved him, and behind both the soul that had recognized him.

With a small sniffle, Goku hugged the frail body closer. "For what?"

If not for his wanderlust, they might still be near doctors who could help the sick man instead of in the middle of the Amazon wilderness.

"For making this life…. A good... one… for… loving… me."

Goku held Hakkai tight long past the last shuddering breath.

* * *

Title: Caged  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Goku  
Notes: The reincarnation involved in the fic didn't show up in the drabble, so I'm not sure this one actually counts.

Seiten Taisen is not amused.

He flails against the cage that holds him trapped, snarling obscenities at the deity just beyond his reach.  
It is more than mere desperation to be free again. More than freedom, he wants to rip the smirk off the kami's face.  
For daring to think he can take such a force of nature and add it to his collection, the Kami will pay dearly.

It might not be today. It might not be for years.

But death will come and when it does Seiten Taisen will make sure it's as unpleasant and bloody as possible.

* * *

Title: The Substitute  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo  
Word Count: 100

* * *

Even though he'd expected it, known from the moment he'd seen his class roster, the youthful looking teacher couldn't suppress his double take at the three familiar faces staring up at him with varying degrees of attention.

Red eyes checked him out before glazing over with inattention.

Green held studious attention and the respect due his position.

His own gaze met and lingered with the suspicious, confused violet. A sharp thrill went through him.

Finally.

He smiled, his first genuine smile in ages.

"As you may have guessed, I am Tanaka-san's substitute for the year. You can call me Goku."

* * *

Title: Beyond Even Heaven Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Goku  
Notes: Ponderosa drew me the most beautiful piccie of Goku in his Star Fleet uniform. It can be found on in my LJ memories.

* * *

Ten Forward was crowded, but Goku ignored the mass of humans unwinding from their long day of duty aboard the Enterprise. Instead he watched the blur of stars slipping by as they sped through space.

There was a constant ache in his chest these days as he moved further and further away from the Earth. He could feel it calling him back and it was almost overwhelming. He was not a creature meant for the cold, dark nothingness of space.

But somewhere in the distant beyond they were calling.

It was a call he wouldn't resist even if he could.

* * *

Title: Hell  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Goku

* * *

Hell wasn't a physical place of fire and brimstone.

Hell, Goku had discovered, was being doomed to watch those you loved die young and be reborn a thousand times over and knowing that nothing you did could ever change their fates.

Hell was remembering each one's individual touch and taste, the sound of each voice, the scent of a thousand versions of the same souls.

Hell was the feel of each birth and death in the back of your mind and forcing yourself not to seek them out because you knew you'd only pull them into your own personal hell.


End file.
